Of Snakes and Lions
by reina-biggerstaff
Summary: Percy expresses his feelings for a certain Gryffindor Keeper, and realizes that the feeling is mutual. But another Quidditch player steps in the way of their romance.
1. Sunshine After the Rain

Disclaimer: Yes, this is a SLASH fic. If you do not like the idea of two guys kissing/going out, then I suggest you do not read it. It's pretty fluffy/romantic too. Oh yeah, and I do not own these characters. They came from J.K. Rowling's brilliant mind. One extra note: there is a verse to a song in this fic. It comes from the song "Radical Dreamer: Unstolen Jewel", which was composed by Yasunori Mitsuda and appears on the Chrono Cross OST.  
  
Pairing: Oliver x Percy, mainly. They make SUCH a cute couple, don'cha think? Draco x Harry, some Marcus x Oliver, but sparingly. There is some het love, but not much. Also, pretty much all of the characters are a little OOC.  
  
Author: reina_biggerstaff  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic, so please r/r! I need suggestions/tips!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Sunshine after the Rain  
  
Tiny droplets of water materialized on Oliver's face. Despite the fact that they had no mass whatsoever, the force at which they fell from the Heavens was quite strong. He pulled his cloak over his head, pitifully trying to shield himself from the rain that was beating down on his body. "Hey Olly!" a voice called out from behind him. As he spun around to the direction of the origin of the voice, it belonged to a certain red-haired Weasley. Oliver scanned his eyes up and down the form. "Why are you looking at me like that, Olly? You're acting like you don't remember my voice," the form said. "Oh! Hey, Perce. Sorry, it's just the rain. I couldn't see you is all. How are you?" "I'm okay. The students are behaving themselves pretty well, so my job's been easier. What about you? How's your Quidditch game? Getting any better?" Percy asked, but deep down, he knew that Oliver was undoubtedly one of the best players on the team. "I'm increasing my skill every day. But the other house teams have some tricks up their sleeves. It's Slytherin I'm worried about, though," Oliver answered. "Trust me, Oliver. Slytherin will have to beg for mercy once you're done with them. Anyway, you had better hurry and get to your class," Percy warned. Oliver gave him a little grin, and put his arm around him. For some reason, this made Percy blush. His cheeks flushed, and his chest felt heavy. Why was he feeling like this? They were just friends, nothing more, but still.Percy felt something from deep inside. Oliver was quite attractive, with shining, chestnut eyes and hair, and a smile that could cause you to faint. They had been friends and roommates for years. When did these feelings develop? Percy was lost in thought as Oliver led him inside the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
As the last sliver of sunlight descended from the sky, Oliver was heading back to his room. His day had been long and hard (no joke intended), and a nice bath was all he needed. He walked up the stone stairs and toward the portrait of the obese woman. "What is the password?" she inquired. "Chimaera," he answered promptly. A portion of the wall on which the portrait was hung shifted and opened up, exposing the room where he lived during the school year. Grabbing a towel from his trunk, he placed it on his bed. He then changed into a pair of patterned swim trunks, a terrycloth robe, and sandals, and draped the soft, fluffy towel over his shoulder. When he got to the bathroom, it was empty, so he turned the knob on the faucet. He waited, albeit impatiently, until the water was suitably warm, and then plugged the drain.  
  
Meanwhile, Percy was making his last rounds around the Gryffindor tower. I'm bloody fagged. Maybe I should return to my room and see what Oliver's up to, he thought to himself as he walked down the dimly lit corridors. The lights were on in the room, and he could hear water running. Steam drifted out of their bathroom, which clued Percy in to what was going on. He quietly stepped inside, careful not to disturb his bathing roommate. The door's open. Purposefully? Nah, it couldn't be.or could it? Hmm, he thought. Suddenly, the naughtiness inside of him got the better of him, and he decided to sneak a peek. The humid air inside the bathroom dampened his face, and steam obstructed his view. Oliver had his back to the door. Percy peered inside from outside the doorway, trying not to be caught. It was then that his view became clearer. Oliver's lightly bronzed, trim back was visible above the rim of the bathtub. His warm, brown hair wet, glistening with moisture, drops of water running down the back of his neck. He turned to the side, unknowingly enabling his spying roommate to catch a glimpse of his slim, muscular abdomen. I can't believe he hasn't caught me yet. Maybe I'd better go back into the room and give him some privacy, Percy thought to himself. His conscience, much to the disappointment of his nether region, got the better of him. He waited back in the room, on his bed, for Oliver to finish up his bath. He could feel his cheeks glowing with warmth, chest beginning to weigh him down. He changed into night-clothing, and cracked out a book and started to read. "Ahh, that was a lovely bath. 'Better towel off," Oliver said to himself. He grabbed his soft, scarlet towel off of the rack and ascended from the now-lukewarm water. Water dripped off of his soaking body, lightly splashing into the small body of water in which he stood. He stepped out of the fancy, marble tub and began to dry off. Percy lay in the adjoined room, images of Oliver toweling off his naked body dancing in his head. The thought consumed his mind, and he blushed furiously. He immediately tried to suppress his feelings so that he wouldn't act strangely around his longtime friend, but they were too strong. He's about to enter this room. I can't let him see my embarrassment, or he might realize what I was doing! he worried. "Oh, there you are! I was wondering when you would show up! 'Everything check out okay in the tower?" Oliver asked as he walked in, robe partially open, trying to dry his wet hair. "Hmm? Oh, yes. Everyone was tucked in and asleep when I checked. Did you just take a bath?" Percy asked. He tried to remain calm, but he became particularly nervous. "Yeah. I was real sweaty after a long Quidditch practice. We learned some new techniques and sharpened our skills. But after the luxurious bath that I had, I feel great," Oliver replied. Yeah, I know all about that bath. Hehehehe, Percy cackled in his head. While walking over to his trunk, Oliver removed his robe. His swim trunks were sopping wet, making him shiver a little bit. Percy found his eyes wandering off the pages of his book and toward Oliver's half-naked body. "Why are you so quiet, Perce? Is something wrong?" Oliver asked, turning around to look at his ogling roommate. Why's he looking at me that? His eyes are hungry, like an animal's. Could it be.? Oliver thought. "Oh, nothing's wrong. Uh, Oliver, um, I have something I need to tell you," Percy stammered. He was shaking a bit. This was it; the big moment, when he would express his true feelings. "What is it, Perce? You can tell me," Oliver said, walking slowly over to Percy's bedside, his soft, brown eyes shining. Right then and there, Percy almost melted. Oliver sat on Percy's bed, inching over to his roommate. "I'm here for you, Perce. What is it?" "Um, Oliver, I, that is, um, I think I'm in love with you," Percy proclaimed, his eyes down, avoiding Oliver's. What would Oliver say next? Would he recoil in disgust, or would he share the same feelings? "You should have told me a long time ago," Oliver said softly, as he moved closer to Percy. He put his arm around his trembling roommate, gently tilted his head, and placed his soft, pink lips onto the other boy's, kissing him tenderly. Percy's mouth opened, inviting Oliver's tongue to enter. Their tongues danced inside each other's mouth harmoniously. Oliver pulled away for a second, grabbed his wand, and locked the door. With that, he returned to the arms of his loving roommate and friend. For a brief moment, time stopped for the two of them, as they lay in Percy's bed, held in each other's arms, the power of their love emanating from their bodies.  
  
"Toki wa ai mo itami mo fukaku dakitome Keshite yukukedo watashi wa oboeteiru Zutto..." "Sometimes I catch and hold love and pain, tightly in my arms. It will fade away, but I will remember it... Always...."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Percy woke up to an empty room. Disappointed, he huffed and pulled himself out of bed, squinting. His vision was a tad blurry. He rubbed his eyes, and took a look around the room. Oliver's robe was in a heap on the floor next to his trunk, still lightly moistened from the night before. His towel was in another heap, and his soggy swim trunks were draped on his trunk, set to dry. Oh, when will he learn to pick up after himself? I'm not his mother! Still, you can't stay mad at him. He's such a darling, Percy thought, and chuckled to himself, Was last night just a dream? No, no, it was too real to be a dream. I wonder where Oliver is. He rose from the haven of his bed, which still carried the scent of his beloved Oliver. Groaning, he scratched his head, and stumbled sleepily over to Oliver's dirty clothing. While stooping over to pick it up and fold it neatly, something caught his eye. A note was left on Oliver's bed, written with care:  
  
Dear Perce: Sorry to have left you all alone this morning. I had early Quidditch practice, and we both know how much I love Quidditch (but not as much as I love you). Later, I'll be taking another bath. Maybe you'd like to join me? Of course, if you don't want to, that's fine, but I can assure you that you wouldn't regret it if you did. I'll see you later, love. Oliver  
  
Wow, I had no idea Oliver felt this way. All this time, I thought that he only thought of me as a pal. But now, I feel I have found my soulmate, Percy thought as he sighed happily. Today was going to be a bright day. 


	2. Into the Eye of the Storm

Chapter II: Into the Eye of the Storm  
  
"Wood! Heh, I thought it was you," said Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, as he strolled through the hallways. "What do you want, Marcus? I've got class, and, as you know, Snape gets pretty angry if anyone's late," Oliver answered. "This won't take long, I promise," replied Marcus. Marcus pulled him over to a secluded corner of the castle, and pushed him up against the wall. "Wha, what are you doing, Marcus?" Oliver asked, a surprised look on his face. "Come on, Wood. You can't tell me that you haven't waited for this moment to come," purred Marcus, as he began to run his hand through Oliver's smooth, brown hair, twirling a few locks around his index finger. Just as Marcus leaned in for the kiss. "Hey! What's going on, guys?" Fred and George appeared in the hall, puzzled looks across their faces. "What are you doing, guys?" Fred asked. "Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing at all, Fred, George," Oliver stammered. He was breaking into a cold sweat. Had they seen? What's wrong with Marcus? He's acting really strangely, Oliver thought. Marcus released him, brushed him off, and pushed past the twins, frustrated. "Jeez, what's with him?" wondered George. "I think something's wrong with Marcus, but it's nothing to worry about. C'mon, you don't want to be late for class, do you? McGonagall will blow a gasket if she hears that all three of us were late! Let's get a move on!" Oliver exclaimed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't our little Gryffindor Quidditch captain! Go on, give me your excuse. I've heard them all," Snape said caustically. He walked in quietly, and made a beeline for his seat. "Well, sir, I was a bit tied up. You see, I was on my way to class, when another student, who shall remain nameless, pulled me over to talk. I'm sorry, sir," Oliver apologized. "I'll let you off the hook this time, Wood, but next time, I should hope that you won't let some student pull you away from your studies. Now, let's get started, shall we?" Snape asked. The class resumed, as usual.  
  
* * *  
  
Oliver gazed up at the clock, eager to go to Quidditch practice. Quidditch was his life, and he took it very seriously. Gryffindor's team met at least once a day, sometimes twice a day, and three days a week. The objectives for each practice were pretty routine: learn new techniques/strategies and master older ones. The hands of the clock seemed to move slower as class dragged on. Oliver waited in anticipation. When his class finally adjourned, he sped off toward the Quidditch field. When he got there, the whole team was waiting for him.  
  
"Hey everyone. Ready to sharpen your skills?" he asked. "Oh boy, get ready for another one of Oliver's speeches," Fred whispered to George. This caused George to groan. "Is something wrong, George?" Oliver asked. "Oh, no, Oliver. Everything's okay," George answered. After Oliver looked away, Fred began to mock him, which in turn, sent George into a fit of suppressed giggles: "Are you all ready to bust your arses for twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, fifty-two weeks a year for the sole purpose of making your beloved captain look better than the other captains? Yadda yadda yadda," he whispered to George, making his voice sound exaggeratedly dopey and ridiculous.  
  
"Okay, I don't even want to know what's going on over there, but you two had better shape up! We have a match against Slytherin coming up next week, and I expect that the two of you will be ready for whatever they have to deal out," Oliver barked, growing a tad annoyed. At that moment, George stopped giggling, and the two of them snapped to attention. "Sorry, Olly. Please continue," Fred apologized as he hung his head low. George stood there for a second, then Fred nudged him, and he hung his head as well. "I accept your apology, gentlemen. Shall we continue with our objectives now? Or would you like to make a mockery of your captain some more?" Oliver asked sternly. The twins continued to hang their heads low, which indicated to Oliver that they were ready to listen and cooperate.  
  
* * *  
  
That day, practice dragged on like a snail walking in quicksand, what with Fred and George's shenanigans. But eventually, they began to take their practice seriously and cooperated with their captain, to some extent. Before long, Oliver grew weary of constant interruptions, and decided to end practice early. Of course, it was getting late and he was getting tired, as well. They had worked diligently until sunset. The sun was like a gold medallion, hanging loosely around the delicate neck of the universe. It descended slowly, staining the azure blanket of the sky a deep, bittersweet crimson, extending as far as the eye can possibly see. Oliver was fascinated by the myriad of colors that now decorated the atmosphere like wallpaper. He sighed, and walked back to his room through the brisk air of the night. He hummed a sweet melody to himself, thinking of Percy, hoping that he was back in their room, waiting for him.  
  
* * * 


	3. Stolen Kisses

Chapter III: Stolen Kisses  
  
Percy's day went quite well, ending up very productive, yet relaxing. He had Oliver in the back of his mind, and, since his school day was nearly over, he chose to return to his room. He had a nice book in mind, and couldn't wait to lie down and read. He could see Oliver's grinning face in his head, eyes bright like two sparkling jewels, soft brown hair shining. He was in a state of bliss, not paying attention to where he was walking. Suddenly, he crashed into someone. "Perce, why don't you watch where you're walking? One of us could've been hurt, you blockhead!" Ron yelled. "Oh, sorry Ron. Go on, get back to your room. It's almost time for quiet hours," Percy warned, as he slipped past his youngest brother, who muttered something inaudible to himself. What's the matter with me? I need to pay closer attention to where I'm walking, he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is he? I've been waiting for such a long time. Hmmph!" Oliver complained, "Oh well, might as well take that bath, now. He'll be missing out." But deep down, Oliver was a little disappointed. Where could he be? It's not like him to be late like this, Oliver thought.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened slowly, creaking, but Oliver was in the bathroom, unable to hear. Water ran into the tub, splashing loudly against the empty basin. Someone stepped into Oliver and Percy's dorm, surveying the expanse of the room, peering into their lives with a simple look at their living space. With just one view of how they lived, their lifestyles. The figure's ears perked up at the sound of the running water. Oliver could feel that something was not right as he undressed and slipped into the warm, soothing water that felt so good on his tired, sweaty body.  
  
Marcus Flint had wicked thoughts in his head, naughty thoughts. He had been lusting over Oliver ever since he first saw those soft, pink lips curl into that obnoxious little smirk. But now, he was close, so close. So close to kissing those tender lips, so close to having his eyes fixated on that slim-yet-muscular body. The doorway to the bathroom was in sight, but he was having second thoughts. He quickly pushed those away and listened to his heart, bursting into the room.  
  
"Flint! What are you DOING in here?!!! I'm taking a BATH!" Oliver exclaimed, quickly wrapping his towel around his slender waist. "Oh, just shut up, Wood," Marcus said as he advanced on Oliver. Grabbing Oliver, he pressed his lips to the quivering lips of the shocked Gryffindor Keeper. Marcus pushed Oliver up against the wall, and began kissing his neck, working his way down to his collarbone. ".Marcus.what are you doing?" Oliver squeaked out pathetically. The force of Marcus's strong arms kept Oliver's in a vulnerable position. ".Please, don't do this.please," Oliver pleaded. But Marcus kept going, ignoring Oliver's pleas. Marcus's lips trailed down Oliver's collarbone and centered on his left nipple. Though he didn't want to, Oliver let out tiny moans of pleasure. Hearing the sound of satisfaction from his love, Marcus continued to tease Oliver's nipple, nibbling and licking it suggestively. Oliver continued to whimper and moan in ecstasy. "Oliver, I want you, I need you," Marcus professed, looking up into Oliver's eyes. "But Marcus, I-" Oliver tried to explain, but he was cut off; Marcus stole a passionate kiss.  
  
Oliver was floored. What would he do if Percy walked in? How would he explain what had happened? Oliver didn't know what to do. He was in love with Percy, but here Marcus was, kissing him, close to having sex with him. All of a sudden, the doorknob to the dorm was jerking; Marcus had taken care to lock it beforehand. "Oliver? What's going on in there, love? Is everything alright?" Percy asked from outside of the locked door. Oh no!! I was afraid this would happen! What am I going to do?! Oliver worried. "Uh, just a minute, Perce! Flint, get the Hell out of here! Please, just let this be our little secret, okay? Oliver asked quietly. He didn't want his love to know what had been going on in the bathroom that evening. Marcus eyed him warily. "Fine, Wood," he finally whispered. With that, Oliver stuffed him in the closet, instructing him to be quiet. Much later, after Percy had fallen asleep, he left the closet and returned to his room in the Slytherin tower, where, incidentally, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Dragon were in the middle of foreplay. A single tear appeared on Marcus's cheek, running down and dripping on the floor. But, it wasn't a tear of sorrow.  
  
* * * 


	4. Wellmeant Deception

Chapter IV: Well-meant Deception  
  
"Hey Oliver! Why was the door locked?" Percy asked. "Oh, that. Well, I wasn't sure when you were coming, so I locked it so that no one would walk in on me," Oliver lied. "Well, have you already had your bath?" Percy asked seductively. "I got so bloody tired of waiting, love. Ready?" Oliver asked, suggestively. Percy licked his lips. "You bet I am," Percy answered. He strolled over to Oliver, who was still clothed in a damp towel, and gave him a small kiss, right before he began to strip. The feeling of Percy's lips still lingered on Oliver's. Percy had some difficulty getting his shirt off, so Oliver decided to help him. Percy's pale skin looked like snow compared to Oliver's lightly bronzed physique. Oliver's eyes widened as he gazed at Percy's surprisingly toned figure. Percy just blushed in response. He let his hands do the talking.  
  
In a matter of time, Percy was nearly naked, covered only by a flimsy towel. His soul was bare, as bare as his body. Oliver beckoned Percy to follow him with his index finger. Percy was in a trance, and followed Oliver into the bathroom. The tub was empty, still warm from the water that had been in it, before Marcus had intruded. Bubble bath sat on the counter, a rich, erotic lavender scent. The water ran into the basin slowly; too slow. Oliver's arms curled around Percy's slim waist. "Percy, I, I feel like I'm in a dream. Is this for real?" Oliver asked, gazing thoughtfully into the redhead's beautiful eyes. "I know how you feel, Olly. A couple of weeks ago, I couldn't even begin to imagine us, together, like this. I was sure that you would flip out if I confessed my feelings," Percy replied, draping his arms over Oliver's bare shoulders. "Well, I guess this time, "Perfect Percy" was wrong. You shouldn't doubt yourself, Perce. Yeah, I know, it's a little hypocritical. Everyday, I would just sit and stare dreamily, wishing you were mine," Oliver responded, one hand brushing through the famous Weasley red hair. Percy laid his head on Oliver's shoulder. "I wish we could be like this forever," Percy admitted. Oliver chuckled, and tilted Percy's head up to look into his eyes. "Perce, listen. As long as I live, I'll be by your side. And that's a promise," he said softly. He then took one of Percy's hands, held it in his own, and kissed it softly. "Oh, Oliver," Percy swooned. They leaned in for the kiss, full of love for one another. Percy's lips invited Oliver's tongue. Electricity pulsated through their bodies. Oliver was as talented a kisser as a Keeper. They soon forgot all about the bath; their thoughts were focused only on each other. After a little bit, Oliver pulled away. "What's wrong? Do I have bad breath or something? Because I have some breath mints somewhere-" Percy was cut off. "No, that's not it. I was just thinking, maybe we could move to somewhere more comfortable. I think the bath is ready. Shall we, Perce?" Oliver asked. The fragrance of the bubble bath was tantalizing as Oliver began to pour some in, mixing it with the flowing water. "If you insist," Percy answered. "After you, love," Oliver said invitingly. He turned off the faucet, and held Percy's hand as he stepped into the tub. That night, Percy and Oliver enjoyed the best bath of their lives. 


	5. Aftermath of a Passionate Night

Chapter V: Aftermath of a Passionate Night  
  
"Hey Flint! Get up! You'll be late for breakfast!" yelled Draco. "Eh, love? Do you have to be so loud?" asked a slightly disheveled Harry, turning over to face his partner. "Oh, sorry, Potter. 'Didn't mean to startle you, mate," Draco apologized, placing his hand on Harry's cheek. "S'okay, Dray. Whoa, I didn't mean to sleep in like that! I might miss breakfast! Jeez, we had a real wild night last night, eh?" Harry asked. "Yeah, it was wonderful. We must do it again soon," Draco said, buttoning up his black satin pajama top. "I'd better get back to my tower to get dressed. I love you, Draco," Harry said, quickly brushing himself off. "Here, I'll transport you," Draco offered. "Alright. I'll see you, love," Harry said lovingly. Draco pulled out his wand, and, with one word, sent Harry back to his room. Marcus Flint just grunted, pulling his sheets up over his head. "You have to get up. Do you want to starve?" Draco asked, tapping his foot. Marcus muttered something under his breath and stayed where he was. "Well, I give up. Just don't blame me when you start whining later," Draco said, turning to open his trunk. He changed into his robes and burst out of the door, leaving Marcus lying there. "Damn Wood. Hmmph. Eh, I guess I'll have to get up sooner or later," he grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed. He'd have to face Wood that day; their tables were pretty close together. He just sighed and dressed.  
  
* * *  
  
Oliver snapped back into reality. He wasn't sure what to do about the little "love connection" he had had with Marcus the night before. If he told Percy, he would lose Percy's trust. But, if he didn't, the guilt would plague him forever, or worse, Percy would find out and Oliver would still lose his trust. Basically, he was screwed either way. But he couldn't let the guilt consume him. Percy lay in his arms, a look of bliss on his face. Aww.sleeping like a baby. I'd hate to wake him, Oliver thought. Oliver had early Quidditch practice that morning. Although Fred and George would piss and moan every time, he didn't let it get to him, because he enjoyed playing Quidditch, and he was determined to excel. Percy's arm grabbed Oliver's, unconsciously grasping his love, not wanting him to leave. He clutched it tightly. It's as if he knows that I have to leave, Oliver thought, smiling down at his sleeping roommate. Stirring suddenly, Percy lifted one of his arms to rub his eyes. He looked up at Oliver's grinning face, and a feeling of safety and comfort swept through him. "G'morning, Olly. When did you wake?" Percy asked, his crimson hair tousled. "I've only been up for a little while, Perce," Oliver answered, as he put his hand on Percy's cheek. "Listen; I've got Quidditch practice coming up pretty soon, so I'll have to get up," Oliver said calmly. "I understand," Percy said, "I have to get up too, anyway." He rolled off of Oliver and onto the other side of the bed. "'Better get dressed. I don't want to be late," Oliver said, pulling off his nightshirt. He stumbled over to his trunk, kneeling down to unlock it. He still had a few folded sweaters and a couple of clean pairs of pants neatly in place. His Quidditch uniform, which he wore for practices and games, was folded in there as well. It was a tad sweaty, but didn't give off a foul odor. "'Kind of sweaty, but it's clean enough. Hell, it's just going to get sweaty again today," Oliver rationalized. "You should let me wash it for you. After today's practice, I'll take it and wash it," Percy offered, changing into his 'P' sweater that his mother had knitted. "Sounds good; it's been a couple days since I've washed it, anyway," he answered. They finished changing and left their dorm hand in hand; Percy wanted to watch Oliver's Quidditch practice. 


	6. Waking

Chapter VI: Waking  
  
Avoiding Crabbe and Goyle, Draco snuck up to the Gryffindor tower. He crept silently up the stairs, the fat lady ready for his arrival. "Why, Mr. Malfoy! How pleasant of you to join us," she said, "Password, please." "Chimaera," he mumbled. What is she so happy about? he thought as the passageway opened. He quickly ran to Harry's room, letting himself in. Harry was still asleep when he wandered in, emerald eyes shut tight. "C'mon, Harry. Wake up," he said softly. He bent down and gave a kiss to the sleeping teen. Harry continued to sleep, breathing silently. After a couple seconds, he woke up, albeit reluctantly; he was having slashy dreams about him and Draco. "Oh. G'morning, Dragon-boy," Harry yawned. "I told you not to call me that, Potty!" Draco said, slightly peeved. "Ah, I'm just kidding. You know, you're cute when you're angry," Harry said, reaching up to pull Draco's face down gently. He planted a lingering kiss on the fair-haired Slytherin's beautiful lips. Draco, slightly shocked, but not at all displeased, returned the kiss. It lasted for a few seconds, until Harry was out of breath. He pulled away unexpectedly, surprising Draco. "Wow, you're breathtaking, literally," Harry said, smiling up at old rival.  
  
"How'd I know you were going to say that?" Draco asked. "We must be made for each other," Harry answered, sitting up. The door burst open. It was Fred. "Oh, did I catch you at a, uh, bad time?" he asked, his face beginning to flush. "Not at all. What's up, Fred?" Harry asked as Draco sat on the end of the bed, fingering an unknown object in his pocket. "We've got a little game going on in the Common Room. Wanna come?" he asked, eyes bright. "What do you think, Dray?" Harry asked, looking over at Draco, who immediately pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Doesn't matter to me. Let's go," he said, smiling at Harry. "Okay, c'mon," Fred said, leading the way. The Common Room was inviting; not too crowded, not too empty. Of those that could be seen in the room were the rest of the Weasleys (except, of course, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill; Ginny was somewhere else), Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint (who had no idea what he was doing in there except for the fact that Oliver was there), Hermione Granger, Alicia Spinnet, and a couple of Ravenclaws. They were all visiting amongst each other, the combined waves of sound creating a jarring noise. "Hey! Alright, everyone's here (at least everyone that we want to be here)! Be quiet! We're going to play a little game of 'Spin the Bottle'. Sit in a circle! George, get the bottle!" Fred announced. George ran over to a counter, and retrieved the bottle. The room filled with chattering and embarrassment. As they sat, George placed the bottle in the center of the circle. "Let's go! Okay, who wants to go first?" Fred asked. "Uh, if no one else will go, then I'll go," Oliver volunteered. He extended his arm to the center of the circle, and spun the bottle with a moderate amount of force. Everyone waited nervously, no one more nervous than Oliver himself. When it finally stopped, it wavered a little bit, then landed on Harry. "Pucker up, Potter!" Oliver said, leaning in for the kiss. Harry had never kissed Oliver before, and was worried. The boys' tongues mingled for a second, then Oliver cut it off. "It's your turn now, Harry," Oliver told him. So Harry spun the bottle. It didn't have a lot of force applied to it, and it landed on.Fred. "Don't tell me you never imagined this, Harry," Fred purred. His lips gently caressed Harry's, licking and teasing the other boy's lips. Harry was in awe. He had never dreamed of Fred being as skilled as this. The kiss lasted a few seconds, until Draco whapped Fred on the head with a notebook. Next, it was Fred's turn. After he spun it, it landed on George. "I love you, brother," Fred said, and he captured George's face and kissed him passionately. This freaked out Alicia and the Ravenclaws, so they left. "Ah, who needed them? Let's keep going," George said. The game of 'Spin the Bottle' went on for a little while longer, prolonged because of a lot of giggling and embarrassment. During the game: Oliver kissed Harry Harry kissed Fred Fred kissed George George kissed Hermione Hermione kissed Ron Ron kissed Draco Draco kissed Percy Percy kissed Marcus Marcus kissed Oliver (he got his wish!) Then the game ended. 


	7. Alleviating Boredom

Chapter VII: Alleviating Boredom  
  
Then the game ended. They all socialized for a little while. "Draco, I'm beginning to get a little bored," Harry whispered, his breath tickling the other boy's ear. "I think I can take care of that," Draco said as he led the emerald-eyed boy over to a couch in the corner. Draco sat down on the lush couch, and patted his lap, motioning for Harry to sit down. Harry sat. "Sit sideways, Potter," Draco instructed. So, Harry sat, his legs perpendicular to the Slytherin's. Then, Draco pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry returned it willingly, and they snogged for a while. Meanwhile, the others in the room grew bored. "Oliver, I want to go to sleep. Want to come with?" Percy asked suggestively. "But of course, love," Oliver replied excitedly. They left, hand-in-hand, and returned to their dorm. Ron and Hermione left to be alone, Marcus Flint left, having nothing to do in the room, and Fred and George were busy thinking up a practical joke that they could play, all the while thinking about each other.sexually.  
  
* * *  
  
"That was quite an interesting game we played, Oliver," Percy said, as unbuttoned his robes. "I thought it was fun. What did you think?" Oliver asked, changing as well. "Well, I didn't really like kissing Marcus Flint, but other than that, I guess it was okay. I was surprised. Draco's a pretty skilled kisser," Percy replied, shirtless. "Yeah, so is Harry. I was surprised myself. He's talented beyond his years," Oliver said, stripping off his pants and sweater (the famous outfit he had worn when he taught Harry about Quidditch!). "You know, I've always admired that outfit on you. I just never told you," Percy said, changing into a flannel nightshirt. "Really? I never knew that. Well, I've always liked the way you toy with your glasses when you're bored in class," Oliver admitted, slipping into plaid pajama bottoms, pulling them on over his Golden Snitch boxers. "Really, now? That's a surprise," Percy said, sauntering over to Oliver, "I had no idea." The two boys stood there for a second, frozen in the moment, Percy clad in a nightshirt and underwear, Oliver wearing only his pajama bottoms. They gazed into each other's eyes longingly, as if they were imagining living out their innermost desires. "I feel so lucky to have you. Before I met you, I was lost, wandering through life, alone and confused. But now," Oliver whispered into Percy's ear as he wrapped his arms around the Prefect, "I know the true meaning of happiness." Following Oliver's lead, Percy threw his arms around the Gryffindor Keeper's neck. "Would you mind if I kissed you right now?" Percy asked, looking into Oliver's chocolate-brown eyes. Without waiting for an answer, he moved in for the kiss. Oliver, surprised for a moment, accepted the kiss, parting his lips just enough to allow Percy's tongue to enter, melting against Oliver's. Oliver pulled back for a second, and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses on Percy's pale neck. Percy began to moan softly, and nearly melted in Oliver's arms. Then Oliver backed Percy up against the wall, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of Percy's nightshirt. An image flashed in his head as he did this: Marcus doing almost the exact same thing to him not too long before. A pang of guilt swept through his body. He couldn't bear to keep secrets from his beloved, but he knew deep down that if Percy ever found out his terrible secret, it would crush him. Every time his eyes met Marcus Flint's, thoughts of that night of passion filled his head.  
  
* * * 


	8. To Inconvenience or Not To Inconvenience

Chapter VIII: To Inconvenience or Not To Inconvenience  
  
Meanwhile, Draco and Harry's night was just getting interesting. "Oh, get a room you two!" Marcus growled, trying to sleep, hindered by constant moans and whines. "Isn't this a room, Flint?" Draco asked, annoyed. "I mean, get another room! I'm tryin' to sleep here!" Marcus yelled, growing impatient. "I don't see the others complaining!" Draco retorted, surveying the room. "That's 'cause they all got fed up and went to sleep in the Common Room!" Marcus snapped, sitting up and glaring at the two boys. "Well, then maybe you should join them," Draco said snidely. "Draco, maybe he's right. We could always go back to my room," Harry purred, sitting up. "Why don't you listen to your little booty-call, Malfoy?" Marcus sneered, giving Draco a mean look. "Come on, Harry. Let's get out of here, and go somewhere where we can be alone," Draco said, tilting Harry's head up to kiss him. Marcus just rolled his eyes and tried to sleep. Harry and Draco got dressed enough to walk out in the halls, and left the room hand in hand. Marcus just hmmphed as they left.  
  
* * *  
  
The stares of fellow students bore down on Draco and Harry as they traveled to the Gryffindor tower. "Ignore them. They're not worth our attention," Harry whispered as they passed a few gaping students. The portrait of the fat lady didn't like letting in members of other houses into the Gryffindor tower, but she made an exception and allowed Draco to enter. "Okay, let's go to my room. Surely we'll have some privacy there," Harry said quietly. "Oi, Harry! Goin' to bed?" Ron asked. His expression changed when he saw who Harry was with. "Oh. Never mind. No sleeping's gonna be going on there," he said slyly, nudging his pal. Harry blushed furiously. "Oh, be quiet, Ron!" he said as he pulled Draco back into the room. Ron just sat there, sniggering a little bit, until Hermione entered. Then the two of them sat together on the couch.  
  
* * * 


	9. For the Love of a Slytherin

Chapter IX: For the Love of a Slytherin  
  
The room was silent, as dark as night. "Lumos!" Harry called out, allowing them to see where they were going. Harry's bed was inviting, sheets pulled taut, spread out flat, wrinkleless. The room was empty, beds vacant. It was as if no one else lived there but Harry. "Where is everyone?" Draco asked, looking around, a confused expression across his beautiful face. "No need to worry about them. It's just you and me. We're all alone." Right after the last word flicked off of his tongue, Harry pushed the surprised Slytherin backwards onto his bed. "H, Harry." Draco squeaked out pitifully, lying there on the bed, allowing his lover to have his way with him. Harry pressed a finger to Draco's lips, hushing him before he reached out his hands, gently unbuttoning the blonde boy's robes, exposing luscious, tender flesh. His eyes widened as he gazed upon the expanse of Draco's chest, looking like a kid in a candy store. Draco laid back, grinning at the look of awe on his lover's face. No mere words could express the love that he had for Harry, his once-rival, now his partner. He sighed, and smiled as his love proceeded to ravage him, pulling off the Slytherin robes and casting them aside. "Your body is, is heavenly," Harry gasped, gaping at Draco's well-built physique. Before Draco could reply, Harry had crawled on top of him, and bent down, showering his neck with kisses. Draco simply moaned in reply, throwing his arms around Harry's neck, burying his fingers in tousled, raven-coloured hair. "Ohhh.Harry." Draco uttered, pulling him closer. As if saying "Like that? Here's some more", Harry turned his focus from Draco's porcelain neck to his mouth, sensing the longing that Draco couldn't put into words. His tongue seemingly "knocked" on the door that was Draco's mouth, and was invited in by Draco's willing tongue. A surge of heat coursed through Harry's body as scorching velvet melted in his mouth like M & M's. The feeling was so intense that they were scared to let it go, afraid to let it out of their grasp. After a hot night of passion, Draco fell asleep in Harry's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey! What's this git still doing in here?" Ron asked, walking into the dorm room. "Oh, come off it, Weasel. I just fell asleep in here," Draco sneered, held in Harry's arms. "Yeah, well, it's almost time for breakfast, so you'll need to get your ass out of here before McGonagall catches you," Ron said, showing his annoyance. After Ron left, Draco shifted his gaze from Ron to his sleeping lover. He's so cute when he sleeps, he thought, smiling sweetly. He moved a little bit, and pressed his lips to Harry's, causing him to stir slightly. "G'morning, love. Breakfast time already?" he asked, grinning. He lifted one of his arms off of Draco and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day," Draco said, snuggling a tad, "I guess I'd better get up." He gave Harry another peck on the lips, then put on his robes. His hair was disheveled, so he slicked it back, peering into the mirror. "Oh shit, we have Divinations class today. I wonder what that kook, Trelawney, is going to "predict" this time?" Draco asked, half-chuckling. Harry's only response to this was a muffled laugh. "Oh, come on, Harry, get up. Walk with me," Draco requested, strolling back over to the bed where Harry lay, cradling his face in his hands, "Please? For me?" He knew that Harry couldn't resist that face. Pulling himself up from the haven of his bed, Harry opened his trunk and dressed himself. "That's more like it, my Golden Boy," Draco cooed. Harry just grumbled, picking up his robes from the trunk. After he dressed, the two of them left the room to go eat.  
  
* * * 


End file.
